User blog:Wolfydan56/Small teaster of new fan fic
this is a little taster of my new fan fic THEY SAY THERE IS NO SIN IN KILLING A BEAST, ONLY A MAN, BUT WHERE DOES ONE END AND THE OTHER BEGIN? It was almost night and the rain poured down on the streets, soaking everything, people hurried by trying to stay dry. only one person was left on this lonely little street now, this man was wearing a over coat that almost came to his knees and was wearing a hood with his mouth covered up, he walk passed everything without passing an eye for this man was on a mission. He came to an old pub called "The fox and the hair" he pushed open the door and was greeted by the smell of cheap beer and old chips, the man walk up the counter almost tripping over a drunk on the floor, a number of people started to take nasty looks at him " we have no need for any of your kind here, leave now or I’ll call the cops on ye'" the bar man said which made more than one person slightly nerves "you know why I’m here, please make this easy on yourself and give me the girl" the man seemed to almost boast this "never, we only serve HUMANS here get lost werewolf!" "oh i don't think you should have done that" at lightning speed the man’s hands were round the barman’s neck slamming him into the counter "give me the girl! or I’ll tear you limb from blood limb!" shouted the man pulling a sharp dagger from his coat and stabbing in between the barman’s fingers, at this point everyone in the pub were on their feet "you all have 10 seconds to give me the girl or I will kill you all!" the hooded man shouted "we haven't done anything!" shouted one of the people "please don't kill me!" shouted another "but you are all part of farku's plan aren't you? i am here to stop his plan and take down his supporters, now if you please the girl" one man from the crowd walked up to the hooded man, he looked old but was still in the prime of his life, he had a small goatee and grey hair "I have seen your type before, you say you fight for the people yet you threaten to kill everyone in here because they support farku's plan? The only thing you fight for is yourself" the man said "no, oh no, I fight for not only myself but for my kind who are-" "monsters? is that what you were going to say?" the man said over him as the hooded man picked up his dagger "Look, all I want is the girl" "all right all right, I’m not going to start a fight with you, I know what happened to the others who did start a fight with werewolves" "I'm not a werewolf! I’m a wolfblood!" shouted the hooded man "whatever" the other man said as he walk round the back of the pub, they came to an old looking metal door the man unlocked and opened it, inside there was a pitch black room with a girl who looked 23 huddled in the corner "there she is, would you like to join her?" the man said as he smashed a bottle he had picked up round the hooded man's head, he fell on the floor where five people started to beat down on him, within seconds of this he had stabbed three of the people beating him, he punched his way through the rest "that wasn't wise" he muttered the man with the goatee looked shocked "you...you killed them" "yes, yes I did and now I’m going to kill you" he leaped almost higher than the man and smashed his fist against his face, the hooded man raised the dagger in the air and slammed down into the other man's chest. after finishing of the rest in the pub he went back to the pitch black room and walked over to the girl "you look like sh*t" he said "your one to talk" she said as he lifted her up and out of the pub "next time I say stay out of the way, i mean stay out the way" he joked "after this I will never get in the way again, promise" she laughed "I hope you keep that promise too" the rain had stopped by the time they were outside "so what’s the next plan?" she asked "We kill farku" he replied "wasn't that plan already?" "yes, just this time...he's not going to get away" she reached up and pulled down his hooded reviling a bashed up face of scars and brushes’, his short black hair matched his black soul but it might not by so black after all. “You never told me you true name” she said “Yugo, Yugo Yozhin” “well, well met Yugo, my name’s Jane draygoth” they both smiled and walk of in the dead of night. I'M A KILLER. I'M A MAN UPON A MISSON I'M A SHADOW IN THE CORNER OF YOUR VISON, TAKING YOUR LIFE WITH NO NEED FOR PROMISSON. I'M MAN UPON A MISSON, I'M A KILLER Category:Blog posts